skeppy_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
WE WON MINECRAFT MONDAY!!!! LMAOOOOOO
WE WON MINECRAFT MONDAY!!!! LMAOOOOOO is a video Skeppy uploaded to his channel on July 23, 2019. It is 2 hours, 49 minutes and 50 seconds long. = Minigames: = (Spoilers for the video and Minecraft Monday Week 5 below.) MINIGAME #1: HUNGER GAMES Skeppy and BBH come in 3rd. They gain a total score of 122. Skeppy - Died first. Killed by cscoop at 27:03. BadBoyHalo - Died second. Killed by FireBreathMan at 27:06. cscoop and supertraves (Team 14) won the game. MINIGAME #2: TNT RUN Round 1/3 Skeppy was 24rd and BBH was 8th. Their total point score was 165. Winner: Technoblade Round 2/3 BBH was 14th and Skeppy was 4th. Their total point score was 223. Winner: Technoblade Round 3/3 BBH was 3rd and Skeppy was 2nd. Their total point score was 294. Winner: Technoblade MINIGAME #3: DROPPER Dirt Level: (1/10) Skeppy was 2nd and BBH didn't finish. Their total point score was 304. Cobblestone Level: (2/10) Skeppy was 1st and BBH was 12th. Their total point score was 319. Stone/Lava Level: (3/10) Skeppy was 11th and BBH didn't finish. Their total point score was 324. Leaf Level: (4/10) Skeppy was 2nd and BBH didn't finish. Their total point score was 334. Pumpkin Level: (5/10) Skeppy was 2nd and BBH didn't finish. Their total point score was 344. Stone Level: (6/10) Skeppy was 3rd and BBH finished, but it was never shown what place he was in. Their total point score was 359. Bedrock Level: (7/10) Skeppy was 2nd and BBH was 23rd or 24th. Their total point score was 374. Granite Level: (8/10) Skeppy was 9th and BBH didn't finish. Their total point score was 379. Gold Level: (9/10) Skeppy was 5th and BBH was 8th. Their total point score was 394. Coal/Fire Level: (10/10) Skeppy made it ~7 times, but the game glitched and he didn't finish. The same for BBH. Their total point score remains 394. MINIGAME #4: SPLEEF Round 1/3: Skeppy was 13th and BBH 11th. Their total point score was 444. Winner: FireBreathMan Round 2/3: Skeppy was 28th and BBH was ~20th. Their total point score was 469. Winner: FireBreathMan Round 3/3: Skeppy was 6th and BBH was 4rd. Their total point score was 533. Winner: m0xy MINIGAME #5: BATTLE ARENA Skeppy and BBH somehow won because of Border Glitch. Their total score was 679. MINIGAME #6: FIND THE BUTTON Skeppy and BBH found 20/46 buttons. Their total score was 784. Winner Logdotzip and TBNRfrags MINIGAME #7: RUN FROM THE LAVA Skeppy made it to the Diamond Stage, and BBH, made it to the Emerald Stage. Their total score was 904. MINIGAME #8: BINGO HUNT They completed their Bingo Card (9 items they must find) second. This gave them 40 points. Their total score was 1,024. Winners: BajanCanadian and JamesCharles MINIGAME #9: HUNGER GAMES (LAST MINIGAME) Skeppy and BBH came 3rd. Their total point score is 1,096. Skeppy - Died Second. Killed by supertraves at 2:39:36. BadBoyHalo - Died First. Killed by supertraves at 2:39:33. 2:40:11 is the moment they realize they win. BBH screams a lot, while Skeppy is "at a loss of words." = Intro / Outro: = (This section only covers the text on the screen, not what Skeppy says or the pictures.) Intro: N/A Outro: N/A Category:Skeppy's Videos Category:Videos on Minecraft Servers Category:Featured Articles